A Different Beginning
by crazylittlebrat
Summary: Many stories created here have roughly the same outline most of the time.I just hope you read mine,This story is about Naruto growing up in a diffent style and more mature in a weird way. Hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Like all the people in this place, I do not own Naruto.

Another thing, if it shows 'huh' it means it is Naruto, if it shows 'huh' said someone, then you would probably already guess it is the 'someone'.

Deep in the forest a boy, looking around the age of 5 was running through the forest crying. As the boy slowly began to slow down his crying softened. Then he sat on a nearby log, in his mind he thoughts were going wild. Question after question raced through his head but when all was summaries is was all about the one place he called home and the same one place he dreaded. Konoha, his thought were stop when he heard soft rustling in the bushes. A tiny fox crept slowly out staring at him straight in the eyes, suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his head. Slowly blurred images ran through his mind and then he collapsed on the ground.

Slowly the boy began hearing voices in his mind calling out his name '_Naruto', 'Naruto' 'Oi you stupid human wake up',_

'Huh?'

'_Wake up already'_

After that Naruto shot up and stare around the whole forest asking who is there.

'_You will soon find out'_

With that Naruto fainted, he woke up in a dark place and the first thing he saw was a gigantic cage. Then a pair of blood red eyes

emerged out of the darkness of the cage.

'Who are you'

'_Kyuubi'_

'WHAT! But…but your dead, the fourth killed you'

'_No bloody human can ever kill me, he merely managed to seal me in you body'_

'Why do I have dreams about you?'

'_dreams, what kind of dreams?'_

'Saw you fighting with a snake'

'_Stupid seal must have given you my memories, anyway that's not the point, the point is I have to train you'_

'Train me?'

'_Yes train you, I need revenge to take bastard I can't do it stuck here'_

With the small amount of courage Naruto question why in the world should he help him.

'_Because with one slash of my paw you are dead'_

Naruto showed fear in his eyes for a moment but it soon disappeared when he came with a nice comeback

'If I died you die to because you are sealed in me, beside that the cage is protecting me from you'

'_Why you little'_

Before finishing it's sentences Kyuubi took a deep breath and looked at Naruto again.

'_What you gain is strength and knowledge from my teachings'_

'Why should I trust you'

'_little kids like you shouldn't be so smart in talking, because you haven't learned how to pick your fights'_

'_And just so you know I am doing this for revenge haven't you been listening?'_

'Fine then but you can't go killing people or making me kill people'

Tired of talking with the kid Kyuubi just replied with whatever, After that Naruto woke up again in the same forest. Then he walked

back home to get some sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Let see what type of training Naruto will be put in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Sigh.. Again I state the common fact that I do not own Naruto.

Oh and thanks to the reviewers supportJ

It was early it the morning and the sun was not out yet. When suddenly Naruto heard a loud scream

'_WAKE UP HUMAN!'_

'What the?'

'_finally your awake'_

'Kyuubi'

'_ya, why the hell do I have to call you so many times to wake up shesh'_

Naruto turned his head and look at his clock and started screaming at Kyuubi

'WHY DID YOU WAKE ME AT 5.00 IN THE MORNING'

'_training do you want it or not? If you don't go back to sleep and don't even bother asking me ever again to help you I anyway'_

Naruto got up and muttered a fine before going to the toilet to change. When Naruto got out of the talking the Kyuubi started talking

again

'_kid you really have to alter your clothes a bit'_

'How… '

'_don't wear your jacket'_

'what if I get cold'

'_uhh… tie it around your waist and do you have any shoes?_

'Don't know I'll go check'

Naruto walked over to the closet and opened it, inside was filled with his jumpsuits and loads of sandals on the floor. Looking around

the closet at the end he found a pair of black shoes.

'_Hey take the black one'_

'ok'

'_How did you get this?'_

'Last year the old man gave it to me'

'_ok then put it on then go to the forest where there is no one'_

Naruto was sleepy so he just put the shoes and walked to the place where he saw the fox yesterday.

'Ok we are here now what'

'_Climb the tree without your hands'_

Naruto continued to look sleepy for awhile then his eyes grew wide and he scream how the heck is he going to do that.

'_Chakra idiot'_

'What?'

'_oh yeah I forgot you haven't been to the academy yet'_

'yeah I need to be 7 to go to the academy'

'_crap'_

After that Kyuubi decided to make Naruto do some physical training first and while he is doing that Kyuubi would be explaining on

Jutsu's, chakra, weapons and stuff. About a year later Naruto basically knew about chakra and stuff like that. He is currently doing the

water walking thing.

SPLASH

'Kyuubi! We have been doing this till morning and now it is 7.00pm I have no more chakra for you to waste'

'_Oh quit complaining kid you took a year to master all the chakra exercises and you took most of that time learning how to make _

_chakra shield'_

'Well it's not my fault you made me make the shield thin, big, medium, large, spread out around my body like an armor. YOU made me

took all that time'

'_Well at least your chakra control doesn't suck and your quite strong since we kept the routine physical training in the morning half _

_of the afternoon, chakra control the other half of the afternoon and night. Till today I changed it'_

'Whatever'

'_Ok kid stop whining and I will tell you something'_

'What?'

'_Tomorrow we are doing weaponry'_

'… …. …. YES! Something new!'

'_ok your off now because tomorrow I going to take a lot of energy'_

'No problem'

After all that talk Naruto rested in the grass for awhile before running to his ramen shop and going to bed

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry I am always ending at going to bed. Next chapter I will try to change it


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: If you want to know if I own Naruto or not check the first chapter cause I am not going to say it anymore because I **CLEARLY** said weather or not I own Naruto.

5years later

Naruto is now 11 years old and he has been in the academy for four years already and he was know to be the rookie of all four years rivaling Uchiha Sasuke. And because of that fact he

is even more hated through Konoha to rival with their so called 'precious' Sasuke. Then we move on with the story.

The whole class was chatting away but when someone opened the door all the noise stopped and every person in the class stare and the figure that just entered the room.

'Hey hey who is that' asked a new student

'that? That guy is Uzumaki Naruto he is the top student including Uchiha' answered another student.

'Have anyone seen his face before?' the new boy asked again

'Not since around the time he came to the academy'

THE GIRLS

'Ahh his is here' screamed one girl

'He is so hot' screamed another girl

'guys you haven't even see his face' said some other girl

(Authors Note: too many girls… don't know what too call)

ME

Right now Naruto was wearing what he wore for a long time, a black coat covering him with a hood covering his face. He only buttoned two buttons in the middle so you could see he

was wearing a black long sleeve with a red fox head coming out from the right end of the shirt and a black cargo pants with some silver outlining. However even though two middle

buttons were the only one closed you couldn't see the top part of his shirt. In school Naruto never talked before unless it was a yes or no answer. Anyway Iruka the teacher, hardly

asked anyone questions, he just goes on so the kids never really pay attention. Till now when Iruka tells them about the genin exams everyone listen to him. It turned out that it was

tomorrow the genin exams would be held.

NEXT DAY (GENIN EXAMS)

Naruto was standing in the class with everyone else waiting for his name to be called. And it did after a few minutes. He stood there standing looking at them or at least that is what they

thought because of the whole hood thing.

'Ok Uzumaki Naruto show me a bunshin' said Iruka

Naruto make 5 perfect bunshins

'You passed'

After that Naruto went and grab his forehead protector and walked outside. Silently chatting to Kyuubi in his mind.

'Damn that was easy'

You could see how Kyuubi's bad language influenced him

'_Kid what the hell is wrong with this people you made a bloody bunshin and you passed'_

'Whatever, I get it easy their loss not mine'

After the exams were over and the congratulations were over all the new genins were sitting in the class waiting for Iruka sensei to tell them who they were teamed up with.

'Team 1 blah blah blah blah blah Team 7 Haruna Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto'

(Authors Note: Notice there are enough blahs so that Team 7 is actually say on the suppose to be seventh blah?)

Then Iruka sensei went telling all the other teams and they were now sitting down waiting for their damn late teacher. After like two hours their teacher came to the class and ask them to

get on the roof.

'Ok you guys have to tell everyone your likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams' Said Kakashi

'Why don't you tell us yours first?' questioned Sakura

'My name is Hatake Kakashi, I like something, I dislike some other things, my hobbies are none of your business, My dream is also not of your business. Ok since you talked your going

first pinky' He said

'My name is Haruna Sakura I like boys, I dislike Ino, My hobbies boys and my dreams are about boys'

Then she blushed.

'Boys…. Is that all on her mind?' Kakashi thought

'Ok the boy on the right of Sakura' Kakashi said

'My name is Uchiha Sasuke I like almost nothing I dislike almost everything My hobbies is training My dream is to kill a certain man'

'ok then last person' Kakashi said

'Uzumaki Naruto I like weapons I dislike ignorants My hobbies are learning new things My dream is to be the strongest I can ever be'

'Interesting' Kakashi thought

'Naruto you talked' Sakura squealed

'duh I can talk just not to my fan club and Iruka never asked nobody did and some other times I do it to annoy someone'

'Ok tomorrow is the real genin exams and only two can past

END

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

See it didn't end sleeping


End file.
